Advancements in wireless communication technology have greatly enhanced the versatility of mobile and/or portable electronic devices. These advancements have enabled devices to provide a wide variety of functionalities including, without limitation, multimedia recording and playback, event scheduling, work processing, e-commerce, and/or the like.
A typical mobile device may include a variety of applications, such as navigation aids, business directories, news and weather services, targeted advertisement services (e.g., targeted coupons and/or deal services), and/or the like. In certain circumstances, these applications may utilize one or more sensors associated with a mobile device to perform one or more operations including, for example, location identification operations, navigation operations, and communication operations (e.g., via the Internet, WiFi, the cellular network, etc.). Such sensors may utilize power provided by one or more resources of a mobile device (e.g., a battery system). Mobile device resources, including resources configured to provide power to mobile device sensors, may be limited for a variety of reasons.
Systems and methods disclosed herein may facilitate efficient management of resources of a mobile device. In certain embodiments, systems and methods disclosed herein may manage resources of a mobile device by varying utilization of a system of a mobile device based, at least in part, on one or more states of the mobile device. For example, consistent with embodiments disclosed herein, a polling rate associated with one or more sensors of the mobile device may be varied based, at least in part, on one or more states of the mobile device, thereby efficiently managing battery resources of the device.
In some embodiments, a method for operating a mobile device is provided. The method may include determining one or more states associated with the mobile device (e.g., a moving state, a stationary state, a location-specific state, etc.) based, at least in part, on a data set (e.g., data measured by one or more sensors, statistical data, and/or any other suitable data). The method may further include varying a polling rate of one or more sensors associated with the mobile device based, at least in part, on the one or more determined states. In some embodiments, sensor data included in the data set may comprise some or all of coordinates of a location of the mobile device, an orientation of the mobile device, metadata associated with background sound proximate to the mobile device, battery level information for the mobile device, mobile device signal strength, signal-to-noise ratios of the mobile device, and/or the like.
In further embodiments, a mobile device is disclosed. The mobile device may include one or more sensors configured to measure a set of parameters indicative of one or more states of the mobile device. The mobile device may further include a processor configured to determine one or more states of the mobile device based, at least in part, on the measured set of parameters. The processor may further be configured to vary a polling rate of one or more sensors associated with the mobile device based, at least in part, on the one or more determined states.
In still further embodiments, a computing device comprising a processor and a memory (e.g., a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium) is disclosed. The memory may store a set of instructions that, when executed by the processor, cause the computing device to measure a set of parameters indicative of one or more states of the device using one or more sensors associated with the device. The instructions may further cause the processor to vary a polling rate of one or more sensors associated with the mobile device based, at least in part, on the one or more determined states, the set of parameters, and/or any other suitable statistical data. In some embodiments, the statistical data may comprise one or more prior states, time spent in one or more prior states, polling rates associated with at least some of the one or more sensors for the one or more prior states, user activity data, and/or the like. In one embodiment, the statistical data can be updated based on sensor data.